


File #1307

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smutty goodness, just read the summary and notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: kylo has been gone for a week and when he finally got back this morning, he has been in-and-out of meetings all day. you’ve missed him and you decided to take care of business yourself, but little did you know that kylo’s last meeting got cancelled...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 17





	File #1307

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: here’s another one-shot! i’ve got plenty of ideas for more oneshots so look out for those. i LOVE how this turned out. it’s probably my new favorite work and i hope y’all like it too! don’t be afraid to spread the love and like this shit up! i like opening tumblr and seeing likes. it brings me much joy and motivation to write more stuff. thanks in advance! xxx
> 
> PAIRING: reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: smut. language. the usual shebang... oh also a little bit of degrading name-calling (“slut”, “whore”) if that bothers you.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this work): this is DIRTY y’all, im blushing, but its super hot... lingerie, kylo jerking off with your lingerie panties, reader touching herself to a sex tape, lots of dirty talk, kylo watching you whilst jerking himself off, he calls you a slut and whore at some point, barges in on you and cums on your face, you ride his face, cute banter at the end... that’s pretty much it.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

You had just come back from the training room after your afternoon session with the Knights. Of course, you didn’t train as extensively as them, but you enjoyed following along with some of their training drills and they’re more than happy to have you join them. So was your boyfriend, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. He really liked that you wanted to train with his elite soldiers, and he didn’t mind seeing you in your tight workout clothes while you sparred with the Knights...

But today, Kylo Ren returned to Starkiller Base after a week long mission to Nantoon to ease some tension. And he was immediately pulled into a meeting before you could even welcome him home. You still hadn’t seen him today and you’ve been getting antsy. You missed seeing him, of course, but you also missed his touch. You had been too busy preoccupying your mind with other things while Kylo was away that you hadn’t had any, well... alone time. 

After a week with no stimulation, you had finally reached your tipping point.

You quickly rushed to the bedroom, flicking your workout clothes off along the way, leaving you in just your undergarments as you laid down on the black silk sheets. You reached around to your night table and opened up the bottom drawer to pull out a holopad, you and Kylo’s secret holopad. 

Sure, it looked like any old holopad. But... it’s memory data? Filled with sex tapes. Literally just you and Kylo’s various sex tapes.

You powered it up, of course it was armed to the teeth with passwords and security questions, before finally reaching the video files. 

Hmmm... which one to watch... there were so many good ones... hang on. what’s this? unnamed file #1307... hmmmm... we always name them. let’s see what it is. maybe we just forgot to name one.  
You clicked on the unnamed file and suddenly you saw your boyfriend walking into the frame, seemingly unaware that the holopad was recording. There was a new package laying opened on your side of the bed. He pulled the box over and looked inside curious as to what it is. You always told him what you had ordered, but it looked like he had no clue what it was.

Oh shit. Is this when I bought that new...  
He pulled out a set of red and black lingerie from the box.

Yup, that’s the new lingerie that I bought as a surprise for him. Guess it’s no longer a surprise!  
You watched as he looked in awe at the lacy garment, if you could even consider it a full garment. You watched as he ran his hands over the lace and let out a feral growl before standing up quickly and ripping off his clothing, leaving him in just his boxers. Before he sat back down onto the bed, you noticed how hard he was just from looking and touching the set. He sat down with a huff and brought his hand down to palm himself as he continued to observe the lace spread out on the bed next to him. You heard him mumble incoherently, accompanied by some small grunts and groans before catching something coherent:

“Fuck baby, you look so fucking sexy right now. Look how hard I am for you. So fucking hard for you, shit.”

He palms himself faster and you can’t help but bring one hand to tease your nipples through your sports bra and slide the other down to tease your clothed center, moaning at the friction you’ve created for yourself.

In the video, he finally surrenders and pulls his boxers down to his ankles, exposing his hard length and stroking it, moaning out loud at the new contact. You took the rest of your own undergarments off too before slipping a finger to tease your naked sex. You hear him grunting and when you look up, you see that he has taken the underwear in his hand and was fucking himself with the lace. 

Oh fuck that’s hot.  
You rubbed your clit harder before hearing him say:

“Shit. I’m gonna rip this thing off you and fucking pound you from behind, naughty girl. Maybe I’ll even have you ride me since your tits will look so fucking nice, I wanna see them bounce in front of my face as you ride me. Fuck... you look like a pretty little slut. My slut. Yeah, you’re the Supreme Leader’s little whore, aren’t you? Dressing up like this... fuck. Gods, I’m gonna fuck your brains out, Y/N. Fuck!”

You were so turned on by his talk that you instantly inserted two fingers into your soaking wet heat and moaning loudly, maybe even too loudly...

Meanwhile, down the hallway of the Finalizer...  
I haven’t seen Y/N all day. Thank gods my last meeting got cancelled. I’ve missed her so much and I can’t wait to surprise her by coming back early.  
Supreme Leader Kylo Ren thought to himself as he made his way down the halls to his shared quarters. He reached to type the code into the keypad when he heard a muffled noise behind the door. Being immediately concerned that something was wrong, he quickly unlocked the door and rushed in. But, before he could reach his bedroom, he heard the noise again. Only it wasn’t a threatening noise... no, it was a moan. It was then that he noticed the trail of your training clothes strewn about the living room, leading to the bedroom door. 

Oh. She’s fucking touching herself in there. Shit, that’s so hot.  
He couldn’t help but sneak a peek through the crack in the door. He saw you, completely naked and sprawled out on the bed with two fingers fucking yourself. His eyes scanned your delicious figure before reaching down to palm himself through his boxers, careful not to make any noise. He wanted to relish in this moment. But what is it that you were looking at? And then he heard it. 

“Oh fuck, I’m so close, Y/N. Fucking myself with this lace, feels so good around my big, fat fucking cock.”

That’s my voice... “Fucking myself with this lace”... oh shit. That was when I found her new lingerie in the box. Oh fuck, I didn’t know that the holopad was recording!!  
He heard you moan as you brought a finger down to tease your clit. Kylo almost fucking came when he heard what you said next after letting out one of the loudest and sexiest moans he’s ever heard:

“Oh, Supreme Leader. Yes, fuck yourself with my lace. Fucking come all over it like a dirty boy. Come in the crotch so that when I put it on, I’ll be able to feel your cum on my pussy. Fuck, Kylo, I’m so close baby.”

He pulled his cock out and started wildly bucking his hips into his fist as he watches you come undone to a video of himself jerking off. He found it almost impossible to 1) not make noise and 2) not join you, so he quickly burst into the room and stood right in front of you, strokes never ceasing. Your eyes widened at his entrance, with shock and embarrassment at first, but then you looked down and saw his hard member in his hands and were immediately distracted. 

“Kylo...”

He climbed right next to you on the bed and grunted out,

“Fuck. Watching you fuck yourself made me so hard. My last meeting got cancelled so I came back early to surprise you... clearly I’m the one who got a surprise. A good fucking surprise.” He moaned loudly, the pace of his hands increasing, “Heard your noises from ou in the hallway. Had to come check on you. Thought you were in danger...” He chuckled. 

“Get on your knees and let me fucking cum all over your beautiful face, baby. Please, Y/N, I’m so close. So fucking close.”

You quickly climbed down to the foot of the bed and surprisingly without falling made your way to your knees in front of him. You kept teasing your clit while reaching a hand out to replace his, but he batted it away. You looked up at him, confused.

“Just keep touching yourself for me baby. That’s all I need. Maybe bring some of your sweet juices up to rub your nipples.”

You did exactly what he said, bringing the warm wetness from your center up to rub your nipples.

“Mmmmmmm... fuck baby... I’m gonna cum. Fuck!”

He bucked his hips up into his hand, aiming for your face as he came to his climax. White liquid soon covered your face as he stroked himself until the end before roughly grabbing you from the floor. 

“Kylo, what are- oh FUCK!”

He forced your hips up to his face and immediately started licking up and down your folds. 

“Fuck, Kylo. Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come. Oh shit, I’m so close. Shit!” you practically screamed as his fingers entered you and instantly began rubbing your sweet spot. 

“Fuck, yes. Right there Kylo! Oh...baby...fuck!” You moaned as your high washed over you, vision going white for a moment as he continued stroking you through orgasm. You collapsed on the bed beside him and he pulled you towards him, lips meeting yours in a kiss. You pulled away and smiled at him before asking,

“Hey, Kylo. I never found that lingerie... what did you do with it?”

His face immediately flushed with embarrassment as he looked away before meeting your eyes and saying,

“Oh, yeah. Umm... I hid it in my closet. I came all over the bottoms and you had come back almost right after so I had to quickly hide it. I guess I forgot about washing it... sorry!” he looked at you with a guilty look in his eyes before cracking a small smile. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I thought it was really hot.”

You started laughing.

“Uh... baby?”

“Yeah?” 

“I think I’ve figured that out already...”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! damn, imma need a cold shower after this... this was HOT. likes are always more than appreciated. love you all! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
